Last Chapter for Nevermore
by DustInTheWindd
Summary: Fluffy Fax! Max, Fang, their daughter and the flock enjoy a 4th of July evening together. This is what I picture the last chapter to be like!


**A/N: Hi, Michaela here! So I know the Nevermore last chapter contest is over now and all, but I had wrote this awhile before when the contest had just begun and reading the winners last chapter, I was inspired to fix mine up and post it. And I know how similar it is to the winning chapter for Nevermore but I swear that's simply a coincidence, lol, I honestly wrote this awhile back and then re-reading it noticed how similar it was to hers. it's basically the same fluffy thing, just slight differences, a little more detail (hence why it's longer) and a little more fluffy because I'm lame like that.**

**But either way the winning last chapter was freaking awesome, I adored it! If you have yet to read the winning last chapter for Nevermore, you need to! Either go on the website for Maximum Ride or check out JPattersons Maximum Ride facebook page and you will find it in a not so recent (because I write and finish stories and finally post them like 3 months later) status post! **

**Anyway,.. I hope you like mine! **

**Max and Fang: 27**

**Iggy and Ella: 26**

**Nudge: 23**

**Gazzy: 21**

**Angel: 19**

_12 years later - July Fourth_

12 years has gone but it feels like just yesterday I was 15 again. Hey isn't that a movie? Oh wait, that's 17 again… nevermind… point is my life has taken a turn for the better. I was standing in the large backyard watching Angel, all grown up and fearless flying around teaching Gracedifferent flying tricks, Grace being only six, was actually doing them very well. Gazzy was sitting in the middle of the large backyard, the sun setting behind him, preparing the fireworks with Iggy. Ella was standing near by watching them and laughing as they argue over how they want the firework display to go off, Ella is dating Iggy by the way and I think they are great together. Oh and Iggy has his sight back and I've never seen him happier. I breathed in the air, fresh and pure, feeling pretty damn good knowing my family and friends are happy for the first time in a long time. Grace's adorable laugh (yes, I use the word adorable now, don't tell anyone it's kind of embarrassing) rang through the air and I smiled up at her.

"She's pretty good for a six year old" Fang said, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

I smiled "I guess we have Angel to thank for that"

"You're welcome!" Angel yelled with a bubbly smile, she landed on the ground, with Gracie following her every move.

"Daddy!" Gracie exclaimed, running up to Fang.

"Did you see me fly? Auntie Angel taught me!"

Fang smiled, picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"You did great, Gracie" He told her, as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest, her midnight black hair, a perfect replica of Fangs, sprawled all over the place.

She's a complete daddys girl, no doubt, she had Fang wrapped around her finger the minute she was born, he loved our little girl more than anything and I think it's just the sweetest thing. I am such a softie lately, I know, it's driving me nuts. But being a mom, having a daughter who is my entire life, becoming a marshmallow was inevitable I guess…. Honestly, I think Fang and I were always secretly marhsmellows we just were pro at hiding it and playing the bad ass role back when we were teens saving the freaking world. No time to be cutesy when you've got the whole world, literally, on your shoulders… now we just have our world (gracie) on our shoulders which is a lot less work then, well, the whole world. Usually she is anyways… sorry, I'm rambling arn;'t I? I blame Nudge, her talking issue is like contagious or something.

I was told I could never be a mom, a real mom, by those scientists and it almost makes me wish they were here to see how stupidly wrong they were. She was made and born the same way other children are and her life is safe and happy and I'm glad she doesn't have to deal with what we did at her age, because that life really sucked sometimes.

Look, If someone was to tell my 14 year old self that ran away from any emotions, and ran twice away from Fang kissing me, that I would end up madly in love with Fang and having a beautiful little girl with him, I'd say you were totally freaking crazy and possibly attack you.

Now, I couldn't picture my life any other way.

"Oh Max, how sweet!" Angel said, her crystal eyes glittering.

I rolled my eyes at her invasion of my privacy. I may be used to her invading my mind like that but it's still very annoying.

"What's so sweet?" Ella asked.

"Nothing" I said real quick but Angel is virtually unstoppable.

"Max, I told you from the very start, remember? That you would so end up in love with Fang and would so totally have a child with him, remember? And I said you and Fang would be such great parents and have such adorable kids, and look, I was right, as usual!"

"Oh please Nudge, we all knew that would happen" Iggy added with a grin.

"Shut it" I said casually.

I glanced at Fang and he smirked.

"Mommy? Was I a mistake?" Grace asked. I was kind of stunned by this random question, where do kids get these things?

"Uh, who told you that?"

"Total" she answered. Fang and I exchanged a look that said 'I will kill that dog later'

"Damn…" I heard Total say behind me, his tail between his legs, we met eyes, mine glaring and he booked it back in the house with Akilia and Mongolia.

Iggy snickered "A mistake? Total really said that?"

Gracie nodded "Yup"

"Well, he's really freaking stupid so don't listen to him because no you are most certainly not a mistake, baby girl, you were a …uh… surprise" I told her, pushing her curls behind her ear, I mean it was true, of all the unexpected things that have happened to me in my life she is definitely at the top of the list.

"A good surprise?" She asked. Fang and I smiled and Fang answered "A very good surprise" and she smiled bright, her big green eyes, my big green eyes sparkled and she hugged him tighter.

"ZOMG, guess who just asked me out!?" Nudge then began freaking out over some boy she's been talking about at her college for weeks.

"He asked you out over text? That's lame" Gazzy said, did I mention I think he likes her? It's weird but… cute.

"Hey guys, enough, the fireworks are ready to go" Iggy announced, he set them up on a timer so in 20 seconds they'd all go off, hopefully without a hitch (last year was a disaster, I'm surprised we didn't cause a freaking forest fire). Iggy picked up Ella and flew her to the roof, us all following, and we all took place on the roof to watch the firework display in the night sky.

Fang placed tired little Gracie on my lap and sat close to me, with his arm around my waist. Iggy and Gazzy high fived as the fireworks went off perfectly, Ella cozied up to Igs and I happened to noticed Nudge sneak a peak or two at Gazzy, she was so crushing on him, but like I was with fang, she was completely in denial. Maybe next July 4th will be different for them. I know this July 4th is a lot different than the one we celebrated as a flock with Jeb back at the E house when I was 9, and you know what? Thank God for that. Because that July 4th sucked. Why? Because my life was still a huge puzzle only to become more crappy and confusing as I got older and now I actually have the world saved and my life figured out. Well, mostly anyway, but whats life if its all figured out? Not nearly as fun. Do I know what will come tomorrow? Not really but I am pretty sure my family will be there by my side and that's a comfort enough for me to not want to know or care what tomorrow will be like. I know it's so incredibly lame. But take what I just said with you in your own life and um, if anyone asks, I wasn't the one who gave you said advice… come on, I can't let people know I'm a _complete_ marshmallow. Now stop reading, as great as it is and go out there, live life, be smart, be kind and seriously, enjoy the ride… to the maximum.

**So I kind of liked the ending, a little cheesey but I don't know it worked sort of. It literally took me three weeks to write that ending, the last paragraph… I procrastianed (as usual) and plus I had no idea how to end this but at two in the morning I suddenly get the urge to write some good stuff, lol, so I waited until then to try again. **

**And sorry if the fluffiness was overwhelming at times, because I wrote it and even I was annoyed by the fluffiness, lol, it's a love-hate relationship I have with fluff (both the writing kind of fluff and the food fluff)**

**Anyway, let me know what you think of my story here! What you thought could be imporved, and why, and what you liked and why (: thanks for reading and happy late, late fourth of July! **

**OH, And don't be like my dumb family and nearly explode your house to the ground or light your mom's hair on fire! Yes, my mom's hair was on fire… fireworks tend to backfire at my house a lot, like, literally backfire. Like backfire straight into the house…. Did I mention how much our neighbors really hate us? Whatever, They call it stupid, I call it living! lol. **

**-Michaela**


End file.
